One Hundred Million Suns
by cadlg7
Summary: Percy Jackson cannot go back to Hogwarts after his near-death experience during his first year. Sadly, that doesn't last long when a sudden stranger decides to bring him back for another shot. This year, the things he considered gone will return and rivalries will be created. Part Two to the Lightning Strike.
1. The Blood Moon Society

**The Blood Moon Society**

There was only one light in the Hawthorne residence. Its light shone brightly upon the eighteen people. Seventeen surrounded a cushioned chair.

"What shall we do now, sir? The boy is out there!" One of the hooded figures stepped forward.

"He'll come back…he has to." The man that sat on the chair, stood.

"Geez, the Poseidon blood really got the best of you, didn't it?" This time, a really tall guy spoke. He lowered his hood to reveal a handsome lad with wavy, shoulder length brown hair and growing stubble.

It was true, the once handsome Kristiann Hawthorne wasn't as appealing as before. His hair was death and it lacked color, his skin was pale, and there were severe purple marks under his eyes. "Shut up, Scott…This will happen to you too as soon as you get Ares' blood into your system."

"Yeah, but that won't happen until we attack that camp of demigods."

"Which isn't far away, you know." A beautiful girl with flaming red hair said. She was short compared to Scott…actually, _anybody_ would be considered short if they stood next to him. "I recently found out that a cousin of mine, has a special connection with the boy—"

"Special, Juliet? In what way?"

"She likes him…a lot, as Jordan described it."

"Oh, I like where this is going!" Scott said with a broad smile.

"Maybe, if their relationship proceeds to something more, there's high possibilities that the boy will invite her to that camp."

"So?" Kristiann said in an annoyed tone.

"Our family has this tracking device, which we're not told of, that is placed on a special item that is given to us on our tenth birthday. It, of course, only works with magic and it is used to track that person from our family we're looking for, sending us a message of where they are."

"What's your cousin's name?" Kristiann asked.

"Cecily, sir, Cecily West."

"The Ravenclaw, right?" Juliet nodded.

"If she gets invited to that camp, I can use my bracelet to track hers."

"Wait," Scott chuckled, "How come nobody has ever tracked you?"

"I don't wear mine…ever."

"Oh," Kristiann stood up and it seemed to mean something bad, because everyone, including Scott, backed away, "Well, now all of us have to be careful since there's a group of people looking for us, two of them are Skylar Phoenix and Damien Lestrange." He noticed the way his followers were looking at him with shock so he decided to add, "Yes, Lestrange escaped with Sirius Black and now he's after us."

"He'll never find us though because we always change the location of our meetings." Scott said.

"About that," Kristiann grinned and even if he looked like a mess, his smile was just as dashing as ever. "I like this place, actually, so we're going to hold our little reunions here. My parents stopped coming for almost ten years so I said…'Why not?'" He began to look around, "How many of you are still in school?"

Six people of the group raised their hands and Kristiann pointed at the first one that appealed his eye, "You!"

"Y-yes?" The person said timidly.

"You will make sure Percy invites Cecily to Camp Half-Blood."

The hooded figure nodded.

"You're dismissed!" Kristiann yelled, "Scott, you and I have a quidditch team to return to." And with his final word, everyone walked out of the Hawthorne house.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Percy lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the little waterfall that was placed in his cabin as a 'Welcome Back' present.

A week had passed and he hadn't received a letter from neither Draco nor Cecily. Oh, how he missed them. His best friend and the girl that kept a smile on his face.

It was possibly seven or eight in the morning and he still wasn't in the mood of cleaning his messy cabin, which would probably mean bad things when the inspection reached his room.

"Percy wake up!" He heard Annabeth's voice from the other side of the door. "You'll be late for breakfast!"

He didn't respond. Instead, he lazily got up and somewhat did his bed.

"Well," He told himself, "Time for some breakfast

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Yes! I know the chapter is short but soon, they'll be taking away my computer and I wanted to give you guys the second part as soon as I could. Not only that, but I'm working on a little project I'm calling 'Celestial Hierarchy (No, I couldn't come up with something a bit more creative but I'm still working on that…) which is the name of the book I'm writing (yes, I'm writing a book…). It's something I've been working on for a while and since I've finally earned enough writing skills to make it happen…I've gotten really busy with it and hopefully, if it gets published and makes it out there, you guys will read and enjoy…that's if, of course, I don't give up on it half way through, so I may need some encouragement. Also, soon, I'll create my own Tumblr so that all of you can see my drawings of my characters of my 'book' and OCs for my fanfics. So yeah, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter and please read and REVIEW!**


	2. And So They Came Along

**And So They Came Along…**

Percy loved the smell of hot breakfast in the morning. In front of him sat a large plate with three pancakes, scrambled eggs, and three, freshly cooked, pieces of steaming bacon. His mouth watered just by looking at it.

He smiled, "I love you, breakfast." And the thirteen year old began to devour his breakfast Gods, was it good! How he loved this…

After he ordered his second plate, his two best friends decided to join him.

"Hi," Percy said with his mouth full.

"Swallow that, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

"Sorry." Percy apologized.

"By the way," Grover placed two letters next to the plate. The top one had the Hogwarts symbol on it.

"You're not planning to go back, right?" Annabeth asked nervously.

The image of a laughing Kristiann crossed his mind. It made him so angry he didn't realize he had clawed his fork into the wooden table. His jaw hardened, "No."

"Yeah, we didn't think you'd return to the school of _their_ kind after what Chiron told us." The blonde girl placed a lock of hair behind her ear and that move had made his anger go away because, despite their differences in looks, that reminded him a lot Cecily.

Oh, how he wanted to see her. So many things he wanted to tell her since it had taken him the entire summer to accumulate enough bravery to tell her how he felt. Then, Draco crossed his mind and how he liked her as much as Percy did.

Love Drama, something Percy never believed he'd live to experience.

"Hellooooo," Grover waved his hand in front of Percy's face, "Earth to Percy! Is anybody there?"

"Sorry…" He managed a small smile, "What were you saying."

"Today there's Capture the Flag…"

"Yes, yes and I'll be there playing, of course."

Annabeth nodded in agreement and she decided to change the topic, "So, how was it to spend your thirteen birthday with, um, them." She obviously tried hard not to sound disgusted when she said 'them'. Percy immediately knew she was talking about wizards.

He understood why she'd feel that way. During the Winter Break, Felix Cassedine, disguised as Damien Lestrange, had attacked Annabeth and he drank her blood for greater power. He could see the small tint of traumatization in her grey eyes meaning that as time had passed since then, the memory of that night had come back.

"Well, it wasn't all that bad…" He said, "I got a broom."

Grover looked amazed, "You got over your fear of flying?"

Percy shook his head, "Not really, when I fly my stomach still feels weird." It was true. Though he never admitted this to nobody, not even his best friend Draco Malfoy, when he would fly, his head felt light, and his body would think it was a good idea to add invisible weight to his _quidditch_ suit.

"Anyways," He decided to continue, "Anything I should be aware of?"

The trio heard Chiron's voice, "Heroes, Listen U—"

The door opened and a boy with bright red hair and freckled cheeks, that reminded him a lot of Ron Weasley, walked in. Annabeth blushed, "That's Erik," she whispered to Grover and Percy. Yeah, Percy remembered who he was since that was one of the many things she talked about repeatedly.

Erik cleaned the sweat from his forehead before he pointed to the boy sitting next to the blonde girl. "You! She asked for you!"

Percy stood up, "W-who asked for me?!"

"This really attractive blonde!" He ran his fingers through his flaming hair.

Everyone that was in the room rapidly stood up, grabbed knives and forks (some even grabbed spoons) in case this sudden stranger decided to get things started.

It was hard for this thirteen year old to move through the crowd since everybody wanted to see this 'attractive blonde'.

Next to the archery section was a shiny black sports car of the year. The door opened and the first thing to be seen was a perfectly manicured hand with silver nail polish holding a sapphire colored handbag. Good for a first impression but many boys hoped that a beautiful hand came with a beautiful woman.

And they weren't wrong. The first thing that was noticed of this girl was her wavy blonde hair. Her short sleeveless dress was the same color as her purse. Her high heels were black and ribbons of the same color wrapped around her white skin to stop two inches below her knees. Her red lips stood out a lot in her beautiful face. Someone like her could've passed as Aphrodite.

She took off her designer sunglasses, "Where is Percy Jackson?" Her musical voice asked.

Everyone turned to the blushing black-haired boy.

He raised his hand, "I-I'm Percy Jackson."

Her smile was just as dashing as she was. She signaled him to come closer and he obeyed. As soon as he was close, she pulled him in for a hug. This tall statuesque smelled like strawberries. Many of the boys watching were jealous.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you alive! I thought Kristiann might've eliminated you!" She backed away, "I'm Skylar Phoenix…nice to meet you."

Skylar noticed how everyone stared at them and she grinned, "Hello Everyone!" She waved, "Sorry for just coming here out of nowhere." The guys nodded dumbly and the girls just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Um, why are you here?"

"Oh, don't be foolish, Percy!" She laughed and all the boys watching, sighed. "I was sent here to bring you back to Hogwarts!"

Everyone gasped.

"No, I'm not going back."

Her eyes widened, "Percy you must."

"No." His jaw hardened, "Besides, how do I know you're not working for _him_." He sounded as disgusted as Annabeth did when she talked about wizards.

Sadness reflected in her eyes. Percy knew he'd hit the spot that hurt the most but she quickly made it disappear with a smile, "Because…I've brought him."

Skylar pointed to her sports car and made a 'come here' sign. Percy, with the things he had experienced in the past, wouldn't have been surprised if the car was one of the Transformers and it simply walked to their direction.

That didn't happen.

The passenger door of the black car opened and a tall boy in a white T-shirt, jeans, and red Converse walked out. His messy hair was black except for that long blond braid that ran down the side of his face. His blue eyes looked around, as if all these camp weapons were a brand new race of animals. He looked healthier than in his memories.

"Damien?"

Lestrange turned to look at him but didn't say anything. Not even did he smile.

"Yeah, Percy, he still has a hard time with communicating since it's been six years since he last said a word. So, don't look forward to him actually saying something."

Looking at Damien in those clothes made him look like any regular teenager but both, Percy and Skylar, knew he wasn't.

He grabbed a sword and looked at it. It was obviously amazing him because it made him smile. Damien was like a child.

"Adorable, isn't he?"

"A little bit, yeah." Percy admitted. It was the most adorable thing he had seen. It was cute how Damien ran his finger through the edges, looking at it with his big blue eyes. "But even so, how do I know he's not a Polyjuice version of someone else?"

Damien had obviously heard that because he ran towards them, still holding the sword in his hand, and he took off the leather bracelets he was wearing. His skin had chain marks.

"Oh," said Percy.

"So!" Skylar turned to the large group of demigods that stared at her with amazement, "What demigod game do you all play?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

No girl wanted for Skylar to play, and no boy wanted for Damien to play either. Percy didn't mind the pair.

Skylar and Damien both changed their clothes for the occasion after Chiron finished explaining the rules for Capture the Flag.

"Alright, I'm ready." Skylar said as she picked up her hair in a ponytail. The breastplate seemed a bit small for her but she didn't mind.

"Erik hid the flag, which for us is blue." They had Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Athena on their side and it wasn't such a bad team. Their opposing team, Apollo (a golden banner) got the remaining cabins.

Damien held a bronze sword and he smiled at Skylar, who held a bow and had a quiver full of arrows in her back, wishing her luck.

They all heard the conch horn blow. Yells were heard from a distance.

Skylar ran past him to throw her first arrow. It hit a blond boy with acne issues.

"Nice shot." Annabeth complimented as she passed by the other blonde.

Percy held his shield tighter. It didn't seem as big as it used to; it actually fit him perfectly now!

He started to run; his reflexes had improved a lot since the incident at Hogwarts. Every obstacle and every branch that got in his way, Percy would pass then as if they were nothing. He surpassed everything.

Except for that boulder. That was the best way to describe Damien. The man looked down to stare at the fallen Percy. His lips curved into a smile as he offered his pale hand.

Damien's hand was cold, strangely firm and strong for someone who spent six years in prison. He signalled him to follow him.

The two walked to the creek. Just across it, was a tall golden banner with the Apollo symbol, a lyre, in the middle. Percy couldn't believe it! Yes, he did want to win but he didn't expect for the game to end this fast.

When Percy turned to thank Damien, the twenty-two year old man was not there. Struggling sounds were heard behind a large tree not so far away from where he stood.

"No," He ran to where the sounds came. Roots were dragging Damien to where a girl with short brown hair was standing. No results were found. Emma, he remembered, daughter of the Goddess Demeter. She was sixteen and new at camp.

The scene reminded Percy of the time Kristiann had wrapped him in rope as he killed Jared Stryker. Maybe that was the reason of why his body suddenly froze.

Weeds moved around his mouth and neck to bury him on the ground. Damien's nails stabbed themselves onto the wet soil, hoping that would make a difference but it didn't.

The vines were getting into position to snap his neck when an arrow ripped through them. Two more arrows followed, the first hit the roots again and the second hit Emma.

"Damien!" Skylar helped by cleaning the dirt from his armor. "Are you okay?" Damien swallowed hard and nodded.

Cheering was heard from across the creek. The children of Athena and Hephaestus carried the new boy, Erik Levine, son of Hermes.

"Looks like we've won." Skylar said.

"Yeah." Percy said with a smile.

"Damien?" The sound of Skylar's voice made him turn. His head had dropped, like if he had fallen asleep. Sky shook his shoulders, fearing something bad happened to him.

"What happened?" Percy asked just as nervous as Skylar.

She shrugged.

Damien's arms rose to his arms, covering them as if he wanted to prevent sound from entering. He started to shake his head in denial but didn't say anything.

"Quick! We must take him to the hospital wing!" Percy commanded when Annabeth showed up after celebrating Erik's victory.

Annabeth helped Skylar with Damien. Percy felt a chill run down his spine when Lestrange opened his eyes. They weren't blue. They were purple.

"Oh no, Percy," Annabeth said, her voice filling up with fear, "He's been struck with the Dionysus' Mad Dust."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid…I mean, I thought it was just all a stupid story, but obviously it's real…" She noticed how Percy and Skylar were looking at her in confusion, "Dionysus' Mad Dust creates images in their eyes of their worst fear…He's apparently a victim due to the way his eyes changed from green to purple." She pointed at Alice Buckingham, daughter of the God of Wine, "She's Mr. D's kid and her eyes aren't purple." Annabeth had a point. "Someone must've given him this curse."

After that situation was over, night had come by quicker than anybody would've expected. Skylar had spent the remainder of the night by Damien's bedside.

It was difficult for Percy to concentrate since capture the flag. Who could've done such thing to an innocent man?

He sighed. Percy was so confused. Should he go back to Hogwarts or should he stay in camp? This thought irritated him in every extreme. He took a chair to the camp's beach, sat, and opened a coke.

"Y-y-you m-must go b-back." They voice wad forced and almost whispered, barely audible. Percy turned and faced Damien in shock. Had he just spoken? After six years of silence, had this man just spoken to insist for his return to Hogwarts?

"Damien, you—"

"Y-you a-a-are in d-dan-danger here."

"What do you mean?" He felt as if he was asking for too much. Damien had worked so hard to say little thing and he was demanding for more.

Damien looked at him as if wanting to say, 'Please don't make me talk again'. Percy understood to perfection.

"That's fine…does Skylar know? Will she be able to tell the reason of why I'm in danger?"

He nodded.

"Oh," Percy looked down to look at his half-finished soda.

"Please." His voice's volume rose. It didn't sound like the timid boy he seemed. He sounded like a courageous man who had come back from battle. "Go back to Hogwarts." A violent cough followed.

Damien's effort to sound confident created a smile on Percy's face. He was sure that if he returned this year, something would happen that wouldn't make it different form the last.

Percy made a decision. _Gods, help me out on this one…especially you, dad!_ He thought. "Fine, I'll go."

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: YAY! I'm back! Hope you guys liked the chapter because I sure did enjoy writing it. Um…oh yes! I wanted to tell you guys about this new character I wanted to introduce. His name is Erik Levine (I had to take the last name from one of the characters of the 'book' I'm writing). I wanted to tell all of my followers this: I will write a story about him and how his life is compared to Percy Jackson (after the, of course, the son of Poseidon gets taken to Hogwarts a second time). But will he be the role model to look up to or just be another hero wannabe? He will be Annabeth's new love interest since Percy will be gone for Hogwarts and their romance won't have enough spotlights to develop. I will be writing his adventures whenever I am not busy with either my own original idea that I call a 'book' –air quotations- OR with my other fanfics. Another thing…my Tumblr that I recently created for all of my drawings is by the username of cadlg7 (or it could be CADLG or cadlg without the seven)…you could also follow me on my personal Tumblr with the username worldrulerfromcanada with the picture of Brittany Murphy as Harley Quinn. Oh, Harley, how I love you…Anyhow, or as a friend says, ANYWHORE, please Read and Review! Goodbye!**


	3. Reunion

**Reunion**

Percy couldn't sleep so, he decided to go outside. Just minutes ago, they had taken a trip from New York to England in a flying car. For three times, he was close to vomiting but neither Damien nor Skylar had noticed.

They decided to stay near a forest, which could probably mean bad news.

He had taken so many trips and by far, this one was the quietest. Skylar talked but Percy couldn't respond because he was too sick to respond and Damien only nodded or shook his head.

Leaning against the hood of the car, he looked up to the starry sky. There was no moon tonight and he liked it that way because the stars only had a few nights of the year in which the spotlight was on them. It made him smile.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Skylar's voice took him by surprise.

"Yeah, it is."

Both of them turned to the car and on the back seats, cuddled on the corner, tightening a green blanket around himself, was Damien Lestrange, deeply asleep.

"He's cute…" Skylar said. For the first time, Percy noticed a sparkle that appeared on her green eyes whenever she mentioned Damien. "I wish he wasn't an escaped prisoner." She looked down and kicked a small rock, "He'd be happier as a free man."

"Why can't he just prove them wrong?"

"It's not that easy, Percy, if it were, he'd be out." She sighed, "Not only that, but Kristiann is the image of perfection for the Ministry. If he does anything wrong, they'll go on this period of denial and he'll always end up winning their trust again."

"Why did you even go out with him in the first place?"

Skylar chuckled, "I liked him since our first year. He was such a playful little boy and as he grew older he turned into such a man. I mean, if you knew him as long as had, you would've thought so many things of him but never once consider him a murderer."

"Actually, as soon as I saw him, it never crossed my mind that he was, well, a _psycho_."

They stayed quiet for a few minutes and Percy took the time to admire the blonde woman that stood next to him. Wow, was she beautiful! No matter what she wore, or how her hair looked, she was still extremely pretty. Her green eyes reflected two things: Distance and Sadness. The distance was obvious since, even though she had been looking for Percy for almost a month, she had some trouble with completely trusting him. The sadness was for everything that Kristiann had once done to her and that still tormented her head. She might've hid it with her kind smiles, but once you saw deeply into them, you knew it was there.

"You know, he asked me to marry him." Her voiced cracked a little. She wanted to cry.

"What did you say?" He turned to look at her and she was wiping away a tear.

"I said yes." Skylar's knuckles tightened but quickly weakened, "But then, he cheated on me with one of his followers…He…he tried to correct his mistake but, in the end, he left me."

"I'm so sorry Skylar." He wanted to hug her but the blonde beat him to it.

A wet spot started to spread on his shoulder meaning that she was crying. "I should've never fallen for him. I'm so, so, stupid!" Her arms held him closer, "My life was ruined by him. He destroyed m—"

She was pulled back by a pair of arms. Damien Lestrange spun her around to face her. Skylar looked at him wide-eyed. It looked as if he was going to kiss her but instead, he hugged her. His eyes were a bit watery but he held back the tears.

Skylar's arms did what they thought was right and they wrapped themselves around his waist. Damien's hands tightened around her shoulders. He whispered something into her ear the Percy couldn't hear but by the way Skylar was giggling, it must've been something funny but emotional.

Percy thought it was the most touching thing he'd ever seen and he decided to give them some privacy. "Percy." Damien whispered, his voice was still forced. He turned and saw the twenty-one year old stretch out his hand. The boy hesitated but took it and he was in a group hug.

That night, Percy didn't have a nightmare like he usually did. He slept better than he would have imagined. He might not have known these people long enough to trust them, but he knew they weren't like Kristiann. The way Skylar's voice reflected the emotional pain she felt inside when she cried and how Damien's mood changed every time Kristiann was mentioned, told him everything he had to know.

The next morning, Skylar woke him up. They were no longer near the forest. Now they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron, a place Percy had never seen but had heard of.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're here to buy you school materials, of course!" That morning, Skylar dressed like any muggle girl would've with a hot pink blouse, skinny jeans, and her blond hair picked up in a ponytail. She pulled out a green shirt from his luggage and gave it to him. "Here…your mother and I did not pack all these clothes just so that you could look all messy." It was true; Sally and Skylar had spent almost an hour trying to search for clothes that didn't make him look like a homeless kid.

"Where's Damien?" He said, searching for the black haired man.

"He's in my house, writing a letter to a relative." Percy knew that relative was Sirius Black. "Come on."

The place was quite dark for a place that so many talked of. There were all kinds of people. There were the lunatic women that smoked out of large pipes, the mad men that smiled horribly at adult jokes, and the elders that tried to settle for the thick food that their teeth could barely stand.

Skylar was the type of woman that would never be seen in places like these, but there she stood, talking to one of the old ladies that obviously knew her as a kid.

"Percy Jackson?" Percy turned when a man called out his name. His clothes were old and a bit torn. The man was young, but his brown hair had noticeable gray hairs.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked.

The man chuckled, "No," He stretched out his hand, "I'm Remus Lupin, but soon I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Percy shook Lupin's hand.

"Likewise," He smiled and continued, "I'm a big fan of what you did, by the way."

"Many people are," The boy tried not to think of Kristiann but failed.

"Also, I heard about your incident and I must admit that you're a brave kid for choosing to come back." There was worry in his eyes.

"I wasn't planning to but, uh, _someone_ convinced to come back."

Lupin smiled again, "Well, that's great because I truly look forward to having you as a student." He looked down to his watch, "Anyways, I must go. It was nice to meet you, boy."

Before he could respond, a hand placed itself on his shoulder, "Oh, you met Lupin!" Skylar said.

"You know him?"

"He and I used to work together for some time." She led him to a small patio on the back. There were several trashcans and bags. Skylar took out her wand and tapped the brick wall three times.

Percy wasn't sure what she had done when the wall began to open. After a few seconds, there was a large entrance in front of them.

_Diagon Alley_, Percy remembered.

"We have to buy your books first…third year" She sighed, "Which reminds me that this year you get two new classes. Did you choose yours?"

"I think so," He had, "It was Care for Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Oh my gosh! My favorite class had always been Care for Magical Creatures, I love them so much!" Her eyes were dreamy. "Believe me, Percy, when I tell you that class will be the best."

"I'm sure it will."

The two walked into the book store Flourish and Blotts. There were a lot of students with their parents, many who Percy remembered from Gryffindor, buying books.

"Go find…Let's see." Percy had no idea where she had pulled the Hogwarts letter from, but she held it in her hands, "The Standard Book of Spells by Miranda Goshawk, Grade 3."

Percy nodded and went to the section that had the most of students. The sign on top said: Miranda Goshawk. Year One, Year Two… "Year Three." He told himself as he reached out for the book but someone else took it first.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…Percy!" It was Cecily West. She stood there, wearing a purple shirt and knee-length shorts. Her hair was longer and in a sideway braid.

"Cecily, um, hi!" He grinned nervously. "You look great!"

"Only my hair grew." And she was taller, "But you, you've changed." She wasn't wrong, Percy _had_ changed. His hair was longer, he was a bit more fit, and centimeters taller than the last time he'd seen her.

"I thought you weren't coming back this year."

"Things happened…"

"Oh, uh, here," She said, handing him the book she'd taken as she took another, "Take this one."

"Did you come here with your parents?"

Cecily nodded, "And you?"

"With a friend." He pointed at Skylar, who was standing next to guy that had some serious trouble with getting some green book that bit him on the arm.

"Oh, she's pretty."

"Cecily, dear…" A woman with whitish blonde hair, brown eyes, stood next to him, "Have you seen you brother, I can't find him." She looked like a slightly older version of Cecily and Skylar.

"He went with father to buy him a new broom."

"Well, they could've told me before running off…" The woman finally noticed Percy, "You look familiar…like those drawings you have, sweetheart."

"Mom!" Cecily was blushing.

Percy smiled, and his cheeks heated as well. Cecily's mom grinned, "I'm Rebekah West," She grabbed Percy's hand and shook it, "Cecily's mom, as my little girl made it obvious for you."

"I'm Percy Jackson, a fellow classmate of Cecily's."

"And her drawing target too! I must admit, you are much more handsome in reality than in her drawings, you seem like a nice kid…I'd love it if you were my daughter's boyfriend."

"MOM!" Cecily almost yelled. He knew how that felt. Annabeth, Grover and his mother had been doing the same thing since Percy first mentioned her. "She's joking, Percy, she didn't mean it."

"Sure hope so." Suddenly, his worn-out shoes seemed interesting.

"Cecily and I must go; she needs to buy certain stuff for personal appearance." He mother teased, "It was nice to finally meet you, Mister Jackson."

"Goodbye, Percy." Cecily waved.

He was afraid to look up and meet her eyes, "Bye, Cecily." But she was gone.

"I paid for your books already, is there anything you need?" Skylar walked up to him. "Are you okay?" She touched his forehead, "Oh my, you're hot!"

"It's nothing, really." He muttered.

"Well, then, let's get you something to eat." Skylar smiled and they both walked out of the bookstore. That was by far, the most embarrassing thing he had even gone through, and he wished something like that never happened again.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for the late update; I've had lots of school work lately so the story had to wait. Since I'm an artist, teachers expect me to put extra effort into the thing. Anyways, since the Lightning Strike, people have been asking if the Sea of Monsters will occur…it will, just not with Percy (I'm probably gonna earn me some good old haters)…that's where the character of Erik Levine comes in, because he's the one who goes through it since Percy gets taken away to Hogwarts. Um, another thing is that, since I've been busy with school and my 'book' -air quotations-, I won't have time to upload some of the chapters on time, so I must apologize before time. I have a personal Tumblr you can follow that goes by the username of worldrulerfromcanada and another by cadlg7, if you want to follow me go ahead, my blog is the weirdest thing out there, with all of those Dean X Castiel images (those gay bastards…I ship them so hard), and Star Trek: Into Darkness gifs, and Pepper's awesomeness in Iron Man III, and so on…Anyways, please Read and Review and if you guys want it, I'll write the story of Erik Levine. Goodbye!**


	4. A Big Fan

**A Big Fan**

Early in the morning of September 1st, Percy Jackson was woken up. If he had listened to Skylar about sleeping early, he wouldn't be feeling like such a mess.

"Come on, get ready, you don't want to be late." Skylar advised. She gave him a blue shirt, black jeans, and some dirty sneakers. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Sorry," Percy apologized as he took off his shirt.

"Here," She gave him a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes "Eat."

"Don't worry, Sky, it's barely nine thirty."

"No, no, no, honey, your clock is behind one hour…it's actually ten-fifteen." She grabbed the wand from underneath Percy's pillow. "Did you pack everything?"

"Yes, I believe." He put a piece of bacon into his mouth. The door opened and a black wolf with some pieces of hair painted blond, "Uh, Sky, you do know there's a wolf in your house?" He pointed at the animal that held Shannon's cage (Percy's owl), in its mouth.

She laughed, "That's Damien!"

"It is? Does that mean he's a werewolf?" He scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"No, he's an Animagus." She noticed the misunderstanding in his eyes, "An Animagus is a wizard that can transform into an animal."

Damien the wolf jumped into the bed and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate the boy was holding.

"Is he going to come with us?"

"That's why he transformed so that he could say goodbye to you before you left."

He turned to Damien and smiled. If only he could be free…

"We must go or you'll be late." She carried his blue sports bag full of clothes, "You're taking the other cases."

Percy put his plate to the side and stood up. He grabbed Shannon's cage on one hand and a suitcase on the other. The sun outside was far brighter than he would've imagined, especially since it was only ten in the morning.

"Wait in the car, please." Skylar stopped Percy before he could enter her house again, "I just need one more suitcase." He nodded in agreement and hoped into the black sports car.

He waited in the backseat with his owl Shannon, hooting. "Hey, there, little buddy." Percy touched his feathers, "I haven't talked to you in a while."

Skylar placed the last case next to Percy then Damien hopped in. He laid his head on Percy's lap.

"Alright, I'm more than sure all of your stuff is here." Skylar ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Yeah, nothing's missing. We must go."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Twenty-three minutes later they arrived to King Cross, in which there Percy encountered several familiar faces. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were several of them, along with Daphne Greengrass and her sister, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, and the many new faces of the First Years. There was no sign of Cecily nor of Draco, they were probably already inside.

No muggles actually cared for Damien's presence since most confused him for a large dog and many eyes followed the beautiful Skylar Phoenix. Every guy that was attracted to her tried to help her when she was filling up a cart with Percy's belongings.

"Are you sure you can continue off without me?" Skylar grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You're not coming?"

She shook her head, "I cannot risk someone seeing Damien and actually recognizing him."

"Yeah, you have a point." Skylar kissed his cheek.

"Take care, Percy, and if anything goes wrong, just write to me and I'll do something about it immediately, okay?" He nodded. "Goodbye, Percy."

"Goodbye Skylar," He embraced her tightly, "I'll miss you."

"You have to go, or you'll miss the train." She advised, "Go on."

Before leaving, he waved at Damien.

"Hey Potter!" He called out to the black haired boy with the messy hair and round glasses who was accompanied by Ronald Weasley (and his family) and Hermione Granger. "Um, do you mind if I go with you guys?"

"Not at all," Harry smiled.

"So how was your summer?" He asked as he held the broom that slowly slipped through his suitcases.

"Harry turned his aunt into a human balloon." Hermione said annoyed.

Percy chuckled, "You did? By accident?"

"It was an accident." Harry said with a bit of shame on his voice.

"Yeah, you should be grateful that were not expelled." Hermione spoke again.

The group reached Platform 9 ¾ and Percy Weasley went first, then everyone decided to volunteer the other Percy and he didn't want to go next.

But he did it anyway. He took his distance, made sure no muggles were watching, and then ran towards the platform, still hoping he wouldn't crash. And just like his first time, he didn't crash; he just kept on going as if there was no barrier in the first place.

There were more people than last year. Fewer cats and more owls. He tried to move through the people but they all crowded him the same way they had with Harry, who came in after him. All those people wanted to know 'The Lightning Thief' and much as 'The Boy Who Lived'.

"Oh my, can you please sign my tunic?"

"Lightning Thief, will you kiss me?"

"Percy Jackson, marry me!"

He was surprised that none of those disturbing comments came from Pansy Parkinson. Didn't matter at the moment, he just wanted to be inside the train, find his friend Draco, and just get away from the screaming crowds he hadn't seen since last September.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Harry Potter asked from behind as they got into the train.

"Sure—"

"Percy?" He recognized that voice anywhere.

"Draco!" Percy said with a grin spreading across his face. After so long, they finally reunited. The Malfoy boy walked towards his best friend and they hugged.

"I'm so sorry, Potter, maybe next time."

"Don't worry about it." Harry timidly smiled at Percy then his green eyes moved to Draco, and he could've sworn that he wished that the blond boy died right there where they stood.

"Come, you and I have lots to talk about and there's this girl I want you meet…I don't want you to feel lonely once Cecily and I start dating."

Draco and Percy walked to the reserved car Draco had been at. Only Draco got in because Jordan Heath West had prevented Percy from going inside. "Percy," He forced a smile to make the fourteen year old son of Poseidon comfortable, but it failed. "I sure am glad to see you."

"I wish I could say the same." He tried to move away but Heath stopped him and he closed the door of the car. "I really need to go." Cecily's brother was really making him angry.

"Not before I talk to you." He chuckled, "Listen up well, Percy, I told you this last year and I'll tell you again: Stay. Away. From Cecily. It's my duty to take care of her and I'll start off by getting rid of you. I don't want you to talk to her, to look at her, nor to sit next to her in the classes you might have together. I want her to forget you because she can do far better than you." He pointed to the window of the car in front of them. He recognized Heath's mother, the beautiful pale blonde woman that looked like an older version of Cecily stood there waving at a spot, three cars away from where Heath and Percy stood. That must be where Cecily was at.

"You see the man that's next to her?" Percy's green eyes moved to a tall man that accompanied Rebekah West. He was tall, light brown haired, and even though his baggy clothes hid it, he was muscular. His left eye was covered by an eye patch but of what he could notice of his right was the sapphire color he familiarized with Heath's. If this man had been taken to world of film, he would definitively land the role of a James Bond villain. "That's my father." Heath heard the gulp from the back of Percy's neck, "Oh, you're not scared, are you?"

"He looks like you." Percy said nervously.

"Auror Greyson West, responsible for the capture of more than half of the prisoners of the Canadian Prison and one third of the criminals in Azkaban." He smiled, satisfied by Percy's reaction, "He loves Cecily so much, that he'd hate to lose her to a boy like you, so he asked me to care for her in case situations like you, occur. I have to lead her to a path in which she won't end up falling for the wrong guy."

The train started moving but Heath and Percy stayed where they were, "Now, get this through your thick head, Jackson, you will stay away from Cecily unless you want the Beating of your life and trust me, you won't like it." The sixth year Ravenclaw grinned and finally left Percy alone.

When he was inside the compartment, he placed his luggage where it belonged and sat next to a blonde girl he hadn't noticed before. She had gold wavy hair and dashing dark green eyes. She was so pretty that Percy almost lost his breath when he saw her.

"Hi," She said.

"Um," Draco began, "This is Gwen Harken; she's a Slytherin, like us." He leaned in to whisper into Percy's ear, "Yeah, that's her…I hope you like her."

"Hey," Percy offered his hand to shake hers, "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I know who you are," Her pink glossed lips curled up to a smile, "Nice to meet yo—"

"Percy Jackson, I heard Percy Jackson was in here!" An unknown male voice said from a distance, "Swear to me that you're not lying!"

Gwen, Draco, and Percy looked at each other in wonder. Who could that be?

All three heard as the door of the nearby compartments were opened then, half a minute later were closed again. Finally, a knock on the door reached them. Their door slid open and a mocha haired boy in a black tunic (he was probably new) stood there, looking at Percy wide-eyed. "Oh my god…" He whispered and his frown turned into crooked smile.

"SWEET MERLIN, YOU'RE PERCY JACKSON!" He said loudly, "YOU ARE MY HERO! I LOVE WHAT YOU DID AND I totally believe that you were framed by that guy Luke." The stranger grabbed Percy's hand with both of his and shook it.

"How…how did you know about that?"

"A cousin of mine currently attends your camp but she doesn't matter, _you_ do!" He sat in between Percy and Gwen and continued his babbling. "I'm possibly your biggest fan…NO, I take that back! I _am_ your biggest fan! I'm sorry I must be freaking you out, but seriously you are _amazing_!"

"Who are you?" Draco asked a bit disgusted.

"Oh, I'm Wesley Ryder; I was just moved from Beauxbatons because my parents thought I would do better if I came to Hogwarts. I didn't quite agree with them at first and I thought things were going to suck for me because you know, the friend making and all that other stuff, but then I heard YOU, THE HERO OF OLYMPUS, WAS HERE, and now you're TALKING TO _ME_!" He hugged Percy, "Gosh, I am so glad I came!"

Suddenly, the train began to slow down. Wesley was the first one to look outside the window and he kept on saying that there was something moving, as if it were floating in the air. Percy moved him to side to see if it was just him being absurd and at first, he thought he was. How could he have seen those things in the heavy rain? But then he started to make out some kind of hooded figure.

Draco took the time to stand up and check what was going on outside their space when the train completely stopped.

Then the lights went off.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked, holding on to Percy's arm.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"_Lumos_!" Wesley said with his wand in front of him. After that something had changed on the boy. His once cheerful attitude had turned into something more serious, like a child who had been scarred for life. "Everybody stand over there." He demanded, pointing to the corner and everybody obeyed. "Don't say a word."

And everybody did as he said.

Slowly, Wesley opened the door. He took small steps to the hall and pointed his wand towards something the three Third Years couldn't see.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" A silvery thing came from his wand, forming a bear. Wesley walked forward, making the thing go away. Once it had a fair distance, he came back to where Percy, Gwen, and Draco were located on, and cursed loudly. The trio looked at him with shock and he noticed. But he didn't explain, he just smiled nervously then walked out.

"What do you think that was?" Draco asked.

"Don't know…" Percy responded.

"I was so scared!" Gwen sobbed, wrapping her arms around Percy's neck. He blushed. "I'm so glad you're here." She hugged him tighter.

"Who knows what would've happened," Percy patted her back, sending her signals to let go, "If that guy hadn't showed up…Um, Gwen, could you please let go?"

"I want you to protect me." She purred.

Percy just wished for the lights to go back on. Sure, the girl was pretty but he didn't like her that way. At least not yet.

But Gwen wasn't the only thing that bothered him; Wesley put a very deep scar on his brain. It made him wonder who this guy really was. Was he going to be another traitor or was he going to be the person he claimed to be?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Oh my God, I am so terribly sorry for the SUPER late update! I'm sorry I've been very busy with my two stories. I have two originals stories that are being written and well, it's hard to work on something when the inspiration is just not then, especially now that I have a close relative in the hospital. The first story is called 'Spirit Academy' and it's a project I've been working on for five years. It is three series, each with three volumes. The Summary: **_**Drake MacKenna had always been an awkward sixteen-year old until a demon attack hunting him for his blood attacked him at his public school. But just as he thought he'd lose his life, a pair of mysterious folks came to save him and to take him to the Spirit Academy, where his life makes a major turn to know that he may just be the main key to stop a war that will destroy the world.**_** I know, the summary sucks, but it's three in the morning. Then there's my other story, 'Caliginous Confinement' or as it was called before, 'Celestial Hierarchy'. That one is told in four different Point of Views, each of them leading to a major Demon/Angel war. Summary: **_**Czarina had always been the outcast of society but that all changes when she becomes the target of the Celestial Hierarchy for a secret the mother that abandoned her and her laid-back father have keeping away for her own safety. Blake doesn't know who he is; all he wants is to know who he was and eventually he does find out who he is but he doesn't like his old self. Not only that, but he finds out that his old self may just have something to do with the Traitors that opened the Portals of Hell. Ever since Cecily was terribly dumped, she's made it hard for the male members of the Society**__**but what she doesn't know is that the guy that broke her heart involved her into many things that put her life in danger. Finally, Xavier has become a traumatized sociopath after the death of his brother Conner, and all he wants is to finds his murderer but what happens when he finds out that the Storm last name may have a reputation behind it, and not a very good one. **_**Oh, I know it's long, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll make it short. Please read and REVIEW! Wish me luck to able to finish the first chapters of the two stories successfully!**

** You know what: I've decided to show you guys a preview of my work…you guys can tell me what you think in the reviews. This is a segment of Chapter One of Caliginous Confinement. Enjoy!**

_Czarina_

**Helping the Wrong Guy**

I DIDN'T THINK IT'D RAIN Today. But it happened.

It didn't bother me; I was just actually looking forward to some sunshine. Maybe it was because I had gotten so used to all that warmth and light of the summer that the idea of it ending was unexpected.

My father had reminded me constantly to keep a jacket or umbrella but the one time I decided not to listen and the consequences decided to punch me on the back. I should've known when all those clouds suddenly appeared on the city of Toronto.

So, there I was, sitting on a park bench, holding on to my dog, Dexter. People passed by and never offered to help me, the helpless fourteen-year old. Had ignorance gotten the best of society? As another guy turned to look at me and wonder if I was homeless then walk away as if nothing occurred, my question was answered.

I tried to send some of my remaining warmth to the black canine that laid its head on my lap. Not that it needed it since, despite the water pouring on us, it was sleeping like a pup.

Many would've wondered, why is this girl here and not at her home? Well, I could've walked into any restaurant I pleased and buy some cheap hot chocolate but I couldn't leave my dog outside, that wasn't me.

Then again, my aunt's café was two miles away. She loved Dexter, so I assumed she'd allow him in.

I woke up Dexter and signalled him to get off the bench. He did as I owner told him and we began to walk.

Just as we reached the ending of the park, we bumped into a pair of men. Both of them wore black trench coats, and exotic bird patterned ties.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"It is fine." A man, taller than the other by a foot with a beat up boxer face and neat chestnut hair, said. "It wasn't your fault."

"No Derek, it was, she was distract—" The second man with black hair, brown eyes, and feminine features, was interrupted by Dexter's sudden barking.

Dexter was a well-trained dog and I knew him well to say that he would never bark at strangers, even if the person looked like a serial killer.

They obviously hadn't noticed my large dog because when they did, they took a step back. "What's wrong with your dog?" Derek asked.

"I…I don't know." I admitted but they didn't like my answer. "He's never barked at anyone." But when I looked up, I noticed something that I had never seen before. They had black wings. Seconds later, I began to question if those were there before.

"Um, is everything okay, kid?" The black-haired guy asked.

My eyes quickly glanced over to his wings then back at him. I smiled, trying to hide the shock, "Yeah, everything's fine." I rubbed my eyes then checked if the wings were still there and they were. This time, I was definitively losing my mind.

"John, we must go." Derek turned to look at me like if wanting to say 'please, kid, go away' and I understood to perfection.

I walked away from the pair.

What in the world was happening to me? I knew I was somewhat crazy but not this much! Was it the homeschooling? No, it couldn't. Sure, a portion of the kids that have been taught in their homes instead of a school full of people were automatically considered sociopaths or outcasts when it came to the real world but I couldn't be part of that portion? That couldn't be affecting me that bad? Could it?

I didn't know what that meant, but if I wanted answers, there was only one thing to do: Follow them.

And I did

If I ever told this to someone, they probably would've thought, "Why didn't you just ask? Any sane and normal person would've." But just think about it for a moment. After what just happened, would I be placed in the list of 'normal' or 'sane'? Not only that, but if you were in my shoes and you had seen something like that would you go up to two strangers and just be like, "Oh, hey, I like your wings, could you be nice enough to explain why I can see them and the people around me can't? You know, just to make sure I'm not losing my marbles."

"Come on, Dexter," I pulled on the leash for him to follow.

Many would learn from horror movies that following strangers could set up a pattern of traumatization. This could lead to many things like kidnap and/or murder. With me, no matter how threatening the people I followed looked, curiosity always got the best of me and I always continued.


	5. Worst First Day of School

**Worst First Day of School**

That night, dinner had turned into a nightmare. All of the first years wanted to meet The Boy Who Lived and The Lightning Thief, the majority Hufflepuffs. They all kept asking questions that neither of the boys could answer.

The new kid, Wesley Ryder had made it into the Gryffindor table where he quickly made friends with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, when he helped them out with pranking Pansy Parkinson, who was bothering Hermione Granger. She had ended in the hospital Wing because the bright Gryffindor girl had tricked the Slytherin into eating some Vomiting pills and it became a huge mess.

When Percy finally had some time to relax, he spotted the Ravenclaw he didn't want to see when he was at his worst. She was at her table laughing at something a blonde girl had said. Cecily looked so pretty that night. By the looks of it, her mother had taken the liberty to do hair before she came here because her once straight locks was now wavy and shiny, like in those TV commercials Percy had seen.

"Welcome, welcome!" Said Dumbledore rising from his chair, "Welcome to a New Course at Hogwarts!" He cleared his throat loudly. "As everybody is aware, after the incident that occurred in the Hogwarts Express made it clear, Dementors will be placed at our school for safety purposes. They will be located at every entrance of the school and I will make myself clear that while they are here nobody is allowed outside the school without permission. The Dementors cannot be fooled by disguises or tricks. I will warn that neither of you shall give them a reason to hurt you as they do not know the difference between the innocent and the guilty." He took a short pause to look around, "I trust the Prefects and the New Head Boys and Girls to make sure that no student tries to fool the Dementors."

Percy turned to look at the other tables to watch their expressions; none of them seemed pleased with the new rule or inhabitants.

That moment, he noticed Wesley Ryder; his head was turned to the Ravenclaw table with a dreamy smile across it. He tried to follow his eyesight and at first he thought he was looking at the girl Ginny Weasley hanged out with, Luna Lovegood but he noticed that in front of her was Cecily.

"But let's talk about something much cheerful!" Dumbledore's voice ripped Percy's eyesight from Wesley, "This year, I am more than honored to introduce two new professors. First, Professor Lupin, who's been kind enough to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Percy, who remembered him from the Leaky Cauldron, was one of the few who applauded at full volume.

"Next," Dumbledore waited until the last person was done clapping, "I am sad to inform to all of you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care for Magical Creatures professor, retired last year. Fortunately, his place will be taken care of by our gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid." Percy hadn't heard much of that bearded man last year, but he still decided to join the weak clapping that came from Slytherin.

After the last three of Gryffindor stopped their applause, Dumbledore spoke again, "Well, now that all of the important have been covered, let the banquet begin!"

As soon as the headmaster said that, Percy went back to stare at Wesley, the boy who still, dumbly, stared at Cecily West. He didn't want to eat, not until the new Gryffindor stopped staring at her, but he never did and Percy didn't know why it bothered him that much.

"I know," Draco whispered, "I don't like Wesley either."

"Why is he staring at Cecily West?" Percy ignored Draco's comment to ask.

"Why does it matter so much to you?" A girl's arms wrapped around him to bring him closer.

Percy undid Gwen's arms, "It doesn't, I'm just observing the obvious things Draco isn't and he likes her."

"Which are?" Gwen said as she took a seat next to her classmate.

Talking to a girl about _another_ girl made him feel uneasy so he decided to leave that conversation in a point in which it seemed harmless.

He turned to Draco to talk but before he could even speak, his night decided to get worse by adding Drew Bazar to it.

"Is it true what I heard, Jackson? Did Dumbledore really find you last year nearly dead?" The now fifth year ran his pale fingers through his neatly combed hair to mess it up.

"What does it matter to you?" Percy asked coldly.

"Oh, not much, I just thought the remainder of my school years would've been nicer if you had been claimed by Death." After his chuckle, his followers decided to do the same as he.

Percy spun his entire body around to lean on the edge of the table. He smiled, "I'm guessing Death was just busy that day that he didn't have time to completely finish his list." He really didn't like to play around with his Death Line when he knew that he wasn't exactly on the God of Death's list of favorite people but most of the time, Drew pulled out the less friendly side of him.

The comment had obviously burned deep into Drew because he decided to change the topic to something Percy didn't want to be reminded of, "I also know that you're not on Heath West's nice side?"

"You're not?" Draco whispered nervously into his best friend's ear.

"How do you know about that?"

"Maria Salvador overheard your small chat with him and she decided to spread around our group, "Now, Percy, why would the reason the Ravenclaws are untouchable be threatening you if your little friend over here is the one who likes his sister?"

From the corner of his eye, Percy could tell the confusion in Draco's face. Something told him that his first day of school was going to be a bad one, "That's none of your con—"

Drew interrupted, "Is it maybe because she likes you? Or is it the other way _around_?" He leaned in forward to get a better look at the expression of panic in the Son of Poseidon's eyes, "Tell me, Lightning Thief, do you like Cecily West?"

"Yeah, Percy," Ah great, once again, the bad luck had stabbed his back, "Tell us," Everyone turned to look at Jordan Heath West, who, sadly enough (the bad luck just kept on throwing surprise punches at him), was accompanied by his little sister Cecily, and a guy with shoulder length black hair and glasses.

Gods, Cecily looked prettier closer. "Um," Percy said snapping from Cecily's loveliness. He no longer felt as confident as he did with Drew, he felt himself weaken with every second that passed. With all those eyes staring at him and putting him under a ton of pressure he said the thing he knew he'd regret as soon as it escaped his mouth, "No, I don't like her."

When Percy turned to look at Heath, who gave him a smile of approval, he heard Draco's sigh of relief. Percy was not feeling well, and his blushing increased; all he wanted was for it to be over so that he could go to bed and just sleep to forget everything that has just occurred.

But wait, that's not where Drama decided to stop because it decided to let Cecily say one word that could wound their relationship, "Why?" Her arms were crossed.

"You know Cecily," The moment Heath joined in, everyone knew he had just outnumbered Drew in the Dominance Section. "That's a very nice question. Answer, Percy, how come you don't like her?"

"You know what?" Percy, now angry, stood up, "I really don't want to answer any of your questions at the moment, especially when I've had a horrible day," Actually, it hadn't been that bad until that little scene. He had all the reason by his side; he didn't want to answer anything, he just wanted for the day to be over. He was agitated by the train ride and tired from sleeping late. Not only that but he wanted to avoid Cecily's question. Now he understood why the girls from his old schools constantly complained about drama being a real pain.

"No, Percy," Cecily's voice called out. He didn't want to turn around but he needed to look at her, "Please answer."

He sighed and sucked up every drop of anger that could've reflected on his voice, "You," He began then looked at Draco. He didn't care about Heath beating him up; Percy had fought monsters before so this boy wasn't the problem. He worried about the friendship that kept him happy. The same fear he felt if he ever ruined his relationship with Grover and Annabeth, he felt with Draco. "You're just not my type." The sadness that began growing on her eyes made him so upset but he continued, "I am so sorry."

The part that hurt him the most was that when he turned around, he heard the sound made by her shoes as she ran away.

Later that night, Percy had a hard time getting the sleep he needed.

Sadly, things didn't get better for the fourteen year old the following day.

His two new classes didn't put him in a better mood as he hoped. For his Divination class, Percy had gotten lost when trying to find it but to his luck Harry Potter and his friends came along to find it with him.

The class had turned out okay with all the tea drinking and predicting until the moment the teacher, Professor Trelawney had predicted his death along with Harry Potter's. Supposedly, a great line of losses and deaths, his included, awaited him in the near future, something similar went to Potter except his involved the Grim and Percy's the Raven. Although he didn't listen when it came to explaining what it meant because he was too busy thinking about his ruined relationship with the girl he liked.

Care of Magical Creatures was a pretty amazing class. Rubeus Hagrid seemed really fascinated when it came to talking about rare creatures. But even though he enjoyed it, his friend Draco didn't, he kept on complaining on how someone like him was teaching a class like this one and that he'd notify his father about it.

"I don't see what you don't like about him, he's great." Percy whispered as they moved to some nearby trees close to the Forest.

"It's ridiculous!"

Percy chuckled and looked away. The rest of the class time they spent it trying to open their book and when they finally did something else had distracted them that made the books useless.

The Hippogriff was the most beautiful thing Percy had ever seen. It was a combination between a horse and a bird. It was large and his head was up in the air in pride. When Hagrid asked if anybody wanted to come up to show the class how to introduce yourself properly to the creature. Percy hesitated about volunteering and when he was about to raise his hand, Harry Potter had taken the words from his mouth.

Harry was very nervous about doing it but he succeeded at his task.

Everyone had understood the procedures and it had all gone well until Draco tried to do it. He had insulted the Hippogriff, it got angry, and it hurt him.

Percy thought that his day could've gone better but it didn't because later that day Marcus Flint, the captain of their _quidditch_ team, told them that their first match would be in a month and it'll be against Ravenclaw, where he was more than sure that with his luck, Cecily would replace Cho Chang as a Seeker.

He thought things might've changed for him this year. How wrong was he?

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

****Author's Note: Yes, yes, I know the chapter's late, lame, and too romantic but a friend of mine suggested that I needed to complicate the things between the Percy and my OC, Cecily. Since I didn't know what to do for this chapter I decided to use it to add a little bit of problems to the Percily relationship. If you actually see it, than I have News: Surprises for upcoming events may make you happy for the pairing. If you're a deep Percabeth shipper and you think that Percy only belongs to Annabeth and that they should have thousands of kids and that they could never get mad at each other because they're so in love they could be buried in the same tomb holding hands, then just skip the Percily drama and please don't mention the missing Percabeth romance in the Reviews as it had happened with Part One. Another thing is that the reason of why I haven't updated as much as I used too is because due to all the time I dedicate to my ridiculously boring life and other stories, I've developed sleeping disorders. This had been written at two AM and to make it worse, I only sleep two hours a day and I'm afraid I'm gonna have to go into the Hallucination stage like I did in the fourth grade. I'd really appreciate it if you, the followers of my fanfics, would give me some advice on how to get longer and better sleep (If you're thinking tea, trust me I drink it every night and it does nothing…the internet didn't help only made it worse). So, uh, yeah…-awkward- thank you for reading and please -on knees- PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Percy's Fear

**Percy's Fear**

The one class Percy wanted to get to was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sure, last year he didn't want to think about it, but he got a really good feeling about professor Lupin.

Although, before getting to that class, he had to survive Potions.

Draco, his partner, had returned from the hospital wing, and he was being a bit dramatic for just a small scratch. He couldn't blame anyone else but himself for that injury.

Since Draco was Snape's favorite, he had asked Ron Weasley to cut the roots for him when Percy could've done it himself without bothering Potter and his friend.

Then they talked about the two fugitives, Sirius Black and Damien Lestrange, and for that Percy had to stop what he was doing to listen to Seamus Finnigan. "The Prophet says that they're not far away from here!" He whispered to Harry.

_Damien left Skylar to help Sirius?_ Percy thought. The two were close so he understood why he would leave to help out a relative, but why become a fugitive when he was safe with Skylar? All this seemed a bit too troublesome to be thinking about it on the toughest teacher's class.

"Orange, Neville?!" Everybody heard Snape yell at the poor Longbottom boy but Harry, Seamus, and Dean Thomas continued to whisper about the two escaped criminals.

"Who do you think is worse?" Dean asked Harry.

"Who knows…?" The Boy who lived wondered.

"What, you're not actually planning to go after them, Potter?" Draco turned to join the talk Potter and his friends were having.

"Just one…"

"But they're both murderers," Seamus added, "Both of them killed their 'friends'."

After that, Percy decided to leave the conversation because he didn't want to jeopardize his friend by saying something stupid like, 'What if they were framed?'

Minutes later, class was over and they all walked over to lunch. There, Percy ate two plates of chicken soup with several glasses of lemonade and slices of blueberry pie that reminded him of his mother.

"Tomorrow, we've got practice tomorrow early in the morning." Marcus Flint informed Draco and Percy as he passed by. "We have to improve in every sense since our first opponents are the Ravenclaws."

"What good will that do, Flint?" The three of them turned to face Jordan Heath West and the same boy with glasses that was with him the other day. "Hey, Percy." He greeted and Percy looked down awkwardly. By the way they were dressed in their _quidditch_ uniforms, they had just come back from practice. "We decided to practice before coming to eat and let me just say something, our New Seeker and Keeper," The guy with glasses standing next to him waved timidly when Heath said Keeper, "Just keep getting better with every practice."

"You replaced Chang with your little sister, West? Isn't that favoritism?" Flint asked.

He shook his head, "No, I made her tryout last year and she proved to me by tricking Percy that she has a worthy talent. Besides, Cho constantly injured herself so…" Percy looked over to the Ravenclaw table, and laughing with her friend Padma, was Cecily dressed in her _quidditch_ suit.

"Did you lose something, Jackson?" Percy chose to ignore Heath's question to stuff his stuff into his backpack.

"I'll see you in class, Draco." He stood up. Percy was so annoyed by Heath that he didn't know who was a bigger idiot, him or Drew Bazar.

"Excuse me," Percy turned and faced the new Keeper for Ravenclaw. He fixed his glasses, "Look, I know Heath can be a pain sometimes but just ignore everything he says, okay?"

"Wouldn't he be wondering what you're doing talking to me?"

"I told him I was going to threaten you." He smiled.

"But instead you came to tell me something I already know?"

He nodded, "Heath was raised by his father so he can be difficult." The boy looked back to make sure nobody listened, "Listen, you try to calm down and live your life. Don't you worry about Heath; he'll eventually make an enemy out of someone else and forget about you."

Percy laughed. Who was this guy and was he seriously backstabbing the son of the villain looking Auror?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I like you. I mean seriously, you, the guy who fought Medusa is scared of some guy with a wand? I'd understand if that guy was, like, in You-Know-Who's power level but Heath West? Come on, dude, you can't be serious about that?" He stretched out his hand, "By the way, in case you were wondering, my name is Aaron King. I've known you since last year's Valentine's Day Match when our Seeker kicked your butt." When he saw that Percy didn't plan on taking his hand, he put it inside his pockets, "Except last year, I was a Chaser."

More people started coming out of the Dining Hall to get into their classes, "Look, thanks for your advice but I really have to go." Percy smiled at Aaron as a goodbye.

The fourteen year old started running to avoid being late for his lesson of Defense against the Dark Arts. He got lost in several hallways but in the end, he arrived to his class before the second bell rang.

The odd thing was that when Percy took a seat next to Gwen, he noticed that Professor Lupin wasn't there. "Hey, do you where the professor is at?" He asked the pretty blonde girl that sat next to him as he pulled out his book from his shoulder bag.

Just as she was about to answer, Lupin walked in.

"Good afternoon class," He said, "Today, we're not going to use the books so, please, put them away. With today's lesson, you will only need your wands."

Everyone looked confused. No books?

"So," Lupin smiled, "Would you please follow me outside." Puzzled, the class followed the Professor into the hallway. He walked the class into a different room far from where they usually learned.

Peeves the poltergeist floated in the air, covering the keyhole with gum. Percy didn't pay much attention to what happened next because he noticed that his classroom had diverse people from different Tables. For several seconds, he searched through the crowd until he found the girl he was aiming for.

He moved around, trying to reach Cecily but before he could tap her shoulder for attention, the class was moving again.

Inside, sitting in a chair, was Professor Snape. He looked at the class and as soon as he noticed Neville Longbottom, he embarrassed him.

"Longbottom is a danger. I better move before he destroys something."

"Funny, because I planned on using Neville to help me with the lesson." He called out the blushing boy. Snape looked unpleased with Lupin's decision. "Now," He said as he moved to the end of the room where a closet waited. When he was near it, the closet shook. He saw the panic in all of his student's eyes, "There's nothing to worry about…" He tapped the closet door with his wand, "There's a boggart inside"

Neville looked terrorized.

"Boggarts like closed and dark places like closets, underneath beds, and inside clocks."

"A creature that changes form." Hermione added.

"Well said, Miss Granger." Professor Lupin admitted. "The boggart that's inside hasn't adapted a form yet. It still doesn't know what the person on the other side fears. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when it's alone but when we let it out, it'll transform into what we fear the most. This means that we have a greater advantage over them. Do you know why, Harry?"

It was obvious that Harry didn't know the answer but he gave it a shot, "Because there are lots of us and it wouldn't know on what to transform?"

"Exactly," He continued, "It is always better to be with someone when confronting a boggart." Lupin looked around and smiled, "The spell to overthrow a boggart is simple, but requires lots of mental strength. Laughter defeats a boggart. What you have to do is make it convert into something you find comical. Let's practice the spell without the wand. Please repeat after me, _Riddikulus_!"

"_Riddikulus_!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Very good," He said then walked to Neville, "Now, Mr. Longbottom, what's the thing you fear the most?"

A shaking Neville answered, "Mmmm, um, P-Professor S-Snape…" Some giggled.

"Snape, huh? Now, Neville, don't you live with your grandmother?"

"Well," He started embarrassed, "She always wears the same hat: tall, with a dead vulture on the front, and a, usually, green dress… s-sometimes a scarf made out of fox skin."

"Okay, Neville, when the boggart comes out, it will adapt the form of Professor Snape but you will use the spell I taught you and the boggart will have to wear the hat, the dress, and the scarf…Now, will everyone please get in line and while you wait, think about what your worse fear is and how you will turn it into something funny."

Percy faced the floor and thought of what Professor Lupin had said. What was his worst fear besides flying? He thought about his death. That was something terrible. But then there was his fear of his Zeus blasting him off his broom. Oh, that would leave a scar for his upcoming quidditch match.

After a moment passed, he chose puppets. He didn't fear them as much as flying but it was something. Now, how was he going to make scary puppets funny? Maybe by making its mouth fall out and dressing it in a Barbie bathing suit?

When he looked up, he saw Professor Snape standing there then a loud whip sound was heard and Snape was suddenly in an ugly green dress, a fox scarf, and a weird hat. Everyone laughed. He looked hilarious.

The boggart was confused until professor Lupin said, "Parvati, your turn!" There were all kinds of horrors after Parvati transformed a mummy into a rolling head. Everything you'd see in a horror movie was here: a banshee, a giant snake, a bloody eyeball, a large evil hand, and a giant spider.

"Miss West, go!" Lupin said proud of how all of his students succeeded. Percy looked up, no longer caring about what he'd do to the puppet.

_Crac! _The spider turned into a slender woman in a bride dress, several knife wounds staining her material with blood. Percy looked at the woman's face, she was so beautiful. He, later realized that the girl was Cecily, all grown up and murdered on her wedding day.

"_Riddikulus_!" Shouted Cecily. The bride then tripped on the nothing and stared at Cecily, her once perfect makeup smeared all over her beautiful face. Everyone, except for Percy, laughed. Cecily's fear was to be killed on her wedding day?

"Percy Jackson, you're next" Lupin patted Percy on the back for encouragement.

When Percy stepped forward, the thought of a scary puppet faded away and Kristiann Hawthorne took its place.

The Cecily bride smirked and changed to a tall, handsome man. Kristiann was standing in front of him, his mouth dripping crimson liquid, holding a bloodied Riptide. His face was recovered, more beautiful than ever, and no longer disease-looking. On the floor was a dead body. _Percy's_ body. His throat was cut; his body had severe sword injuries and his stomach was open. From behind, he heard some girls scream and gasp. Percy's real fear had been Kristiann killing him.

Percy was so terrified he couldn't move. His palms were sweating, his knees weakened. He had a hard time thinking of something funny just like lifting his wand.

The Kristiann boggart raised his sword, ready to kill the real Percy, but Lupin got in the way. _Crac_! Kristiann and the dead Percy were gone, and a white silver sphere took their place. Lupin was scared of a white ball of glass?

"_Riddikulus_!" The ball turned into a balloon and it popped. _Crac_! The boggart was back to Snape and Neville stepped up, repeating the spell. Everyone had forgotten of Percy's panic because they laughed loudly at the woman-dressed Snape. The boggart blew up.

After the lesson, the professor started giving away points. Even Percy got some, and he didn't do much.

Lupin walked to where Percy still stood, "Are you okay?"

"Uh, no, I don't think so."

"That man, he was last year's professor, wasn't he?"

"I'm more that sure you heard the story of my first year here…" Percy wiped the cold sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, Skylar told me. I understand why you'd be scared."

"I have to go."

"Yes, of course." He raised his voice, "Good job, everyone. You all did fantastic for a first lesson. Sadly, I have to assign homework." Lupin laughed when he heard the class's groans. "I know, I know. Your assignment will be that you have to read the boggart section of your books and write me a summary. It's due on Monday. Class dismissed."

The students abandoned the room. Percy, however, was still shaken. He was afraid of being killed by Kristiann Hawthorne! It could've been because of how close to death he was last year when the same guy drank his blood.

"Um, Percy?" Cecily asked as she stopped to snap him out, "Back there, you were pretty scared. Are you okay?"

"I thought you wouldn't talk to me."

She sighed then chuckled, "I'm still kind of moved for what you said but I worried for what happened."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Alright then," She was uncomfortable, "I hope you get better." Cecily walked away.

Percy knew, better than anyone, even Trelawney, that he wouldn't get better. He sighed and looked up, "Dad, if you're listening, please help me out. Make this year better."


End file.
